<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starkerfestivals Public Humiliation by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529613">Starkerfestivals Public Humiliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Starkerfestivals events</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Could we pretty please have some more public humiliation? I absolutely loved the bar scene in your Power Bottom!Peter fic and I’m craving more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starkerfestivals Events [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starkerfestivals Public Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: kinky, (ofc) underage, daddy kink, sugar baby kink, degradation, public humiliation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>Peter will never admit it, but he’s a bit nervous about this one. He loves controlling Tony, humiliating him and belittling him. But that’s all kinky, he never thinks any of the things he says. It’s the most important part for him; that Tony knows it’s just for the sex. No one thinks he’s pathetic, no one thinks that his dick is small or that he isn’t good at sex.</p>
    <p>But there are people who actually think Peter is only with Tony for his money. That Peter isn’t head over heels in love with the older man.</p>
    <p>But Tony asked for this scene. He asked for it in extreme detail, whispered the entire scene from start to finish into Peter’s hair. And, they have safe words. Safe words Peter is allowed to use too, if he needs.</p>
    <p>So he just decides… as long as Tony knows that Peter loves him, he can do it. Hell, maybe he’ll even enjoy it. He loves humiliating Tony, after all. So, he wakes Tony up early, reminds him that he loves him more than anything, and then goes to get dressed for their scene.</p>
    <p>~</p>
    <p>Peter sits in Tony’s lap at the breakfast table, kissing his cheek. “Morning, daddy!” He says, beaming.</p>
    <p>Everyone at the table is aware of the scene Peter is trying to pull off today. So he isn’t worried about the fellow avengers thinking less of him.</p>
    <p>Tony hums, wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist. “Hey baby boy. What’s up?”</p>
    <p>Peter shoved his Starkpad in Tony’s chest. “I want these things, daddy. Please?”</p>
    <p>Tony looks at it, and then his jaw drops. “Sweetheart, this is $10,000 worth of clothes. When are you even going to-“</p>
    <p>“Daddy!” Peter interrupts, getting off Tony’s lap. “I want it! So buy it for me.”</p>
    <p>“Honey, I really don’t know…”</p>
    <p>Peter growls, slapping Tony across the face. “What are you doing? What do I sleep with you for, if you aren’t going to buy me things?”</p>
    <p>Steve smirks, looking up from his food. Peter had made sure everyone in the room consented to seeing this, and Steve was all too willing. A chance to see Tony Stark humiliated? Hell yeah.</p>
    <p>Tony blushes a bit, looking around at the table. He lets out a shaky breath. “Baby, we can talk about this later, yeah?”</p>
    <p>Peter scoffs. “It isn’t because you’re good in bed, that’s for damn sure! I mean, if you’re gonna have a tiny fucking cock at <em>least</em> learn how to use it, you know? All you know how to do is jackrabbit inside me for two minutes and then lay on top of me like a dead fish!”</p>
    <p>Snickers from around the room, and Tony is beet red. “I’m sorry, baby, I-“</p>
    <p>“It sure as hell isn’t for your award winning personality, Mr. All-I-Do-Is-Work-and-get-off! You’d think with all your sarcasm you’d learn how to make a joke!”</p>
    <p>“Peter, that’s enough! I won’t have you talking to me like this in front of my-“</p>
    <p>“What, your ‘friends?’ Are you delusional? You really think these are your friends?” Peter scoffs. “They’re all businessmen who want your money! That’s all your good for daddy, is your money!”</p>
    <p>Steve frowns deeply. He believed this was going to be more about humiliating <em>Tony</em>, not a fake version of Tony that Peter came up with for a scene.</p>
    <p>Tony blushes even more, looking down. “Baby-“</p>
    <p>Peter slaps him across the face. “Did I say you could talk yet?”</p>
    <p>Tony’s pupils dilate, and he stares at Peter with so much lust it’s making Peter start to get hard.</p>
    <p>“No, I didn’t. Stupid. Why do I bother with you? So many rich men here, so many people with more money than I could ever spend. Look,” Peter grabs Tony by the jaw, turning his head forcibly to the Avengers. “I’ll bet one of them is funny. Most of them are nice to look at. And I’ll bet every single one of them has a bigger dick than you.”</p>
    <p>Tony whimpers, starting to shake. “Sir, I-“</p>
    <p>“Get on your knees for me.”</p>
    <p>Tony doesn’t hesitate. He falls to his knees, looking up at Peter like he’s a god.</p>
    <p>Peter hums in approval, tilting Tony’s head up. “Open your mouth,” Peter instructs.</p>
    <p>Tony, again, doesn’t hesitate. He opens his mouth wide, cheeks flushed because he knows his friends are watching.</p>
    <p>Peter sticks two fingers in Tony’s mouth, running them along his tongue. He hums softly, pushing them back until Tony gags on them. Then he pulls his fingers out, wiping them clean on Tony’s face with an expression of pretend disgust. “Messy.”</p>
    <p>Tony whimpers, but manages to keep eye contact. “Baby, please-“</p>
    <p>Peter pulls his hair, watching Tony’s neck strain. “Apologize to me, daddy.”</p>
    <p>Tony hesitates, and Peter slaps him for it. He whimpers and leans down, kissing at Peter’s feet. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I talked back, I’m sorry I’m useless other than my money, I’m sorry I said no baby.”</p>
    <p>Peter makes a happy noise, pulling him back up by the hair again. “Good daddy. Now prove to me you mean it.”</p>
    <p>Tony whimpers and hides Peter’s crotch from view, before taking Peter’s cock out and licking a stripe up it.</p>
    <p>Peter sighs happily, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. He smirks at the Avengers who are staring at them, wide eyed. “Yeah daddy, come on. Take me in your mouth. Come on.”</p>
    <p>Tony whines but opens his mouth wide, bobbing his head up and down until he can take Peter all the way in the back of his throat.</p>
    <p>Peter moans and starts to fuck Tony’s mouth, head thrown back in pleasure. “Oh daddy, I was <em>wrong</em>. There is something you’re good for after all.” He groans as he finishes, holding Tony’s head against his crotch as hard as he can as he cums down his throat. He moans as Tony swallows around him, and then sighs happily as he pulls out.</p>
    <p>Tony swallows the rest and licks Peter’s cock clean, before putting it away.</p>
    <p>Peter hums happily, patting Tony’s cheeks lovingly. “Good daddy. Now buy me my clothes.”</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>